zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Pols Voice
are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. According to the The Legend of Zelda instruction manual, they are a type of ghost. They have large, rabbit-like ears, which causes them to be vulnerable to certain noises. Pols Voice are very hard to predict in their movement, varying between a linear, rushing attack and a high, bouncing arc. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Pols Voice appear in a few different dungeons. They are among Link's more difficult enemies. They move erratically, walking fairly quickly in one direction, and taking arcing leaps without warning, jumping over obstacles that usually block Link or other enemies. They require many hits from the sword to kill, and do not recoil when stabbed. They are, however, very weak to arrows. An arrow not only kills a Pols Voice instantly, but passes through it, enabling Link to kill many with one shot. Initially, some confusion arose regarding the correct means of defeating Pols Voice, owing to the notation about their weakness for noise mentioned in the game's instruction manual. The Japanese console's hardwired control pad included a microphone which allowed the player to make noises that would make the Pols Voice easier to kill; however, this feature was never incorporated into controllers outside of Japan. Consequently, many players mistakenly believed the noise clue to be a reference to the Recorder, and were surprised to find that the instrument has no effect on the creatures whatsoever. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Pols Voice are somewhat slower moving than they are in The Legend of Zelda. They leap around the floor, resting in between leaps. They are immune to Link's sword; it repels them but does not damage them. It takes four arrows to kill a Pols Voice. Alternatively, they can be destroyed instantly by blowing them up with a bomb, throwing a pot at them, or by playing the "Ballad of the Wind Fish" on the Ocarina, due to their sensitivity to high-frequency noises. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Pols Voice can be defeated by throwing a pot or bomb at them. Also, if Link has any of the flutes for Link's animal companions or the Harp of Ages, they can be used to kill them instantly. They can usually be found within the confines of a small enclosed area. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Pols Voice are first seen in the Temple of Courage. If they hear Link, they will lunge at him and try to bite him with their large, leech-like mouths, hidden under their whiskers. Blowing or yelling into the Nintendo DS's microphone will make them stop and fold up their ears, making them easy to kill with a single sword swipe. Theory Pols Voice bear a resemblance to the Bunny Hood, a recurring mask in the series. This may not be a coincidence, however; when Link sells the Bunny Hood to the Running Man in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, he states upon receiving the mask, "I bet with those long ears you can hear the voices." This quote may very well signify a connection between the Pols Voice and the Bunny Hood. He also states that Hyrule Field once was full of rabbits, but they are now extinct. This could also be a reference, as the Pols Voice look somewhat like rabbits. Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass enemies